


Ironstrange - Der Schmetterlingseffekt

by Zuckertiger4



Series: Shippings aller Art verpackt in Oneshots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ball, Butterflies, First Kiss, Holding Hands, M/M, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Suits
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuckertiger4/pseuds/Zuckertiger4
Summary: New York City, ein paar Monate vor Infinity War, AbendTony Stark wurde auf einen Ball eingeladen und traf dort ein neues, interessantes Gesicht, das den Abend für ihn zum Besseren gewendet hat.Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :3
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Shippings aller Art verpackt in Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964815
Kudos: 6





	Ironstrange - Der Schmetterlingseffekt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klzxch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=klzxch).



"Tony?", fragte Pepper ruhig, obwohl er ihre Beunruhigung klar heraushören konnte.

Tony Stark hatte die letzten Sekunden damit verbracht den Mann vor ihm zu betrachten. Der Mann war groß, schlank und hatte so ein perfektes Gesicht. Und diese blauen Augen....

"Tony!" Pepper Potts' Stimme wurde energischer und blickte ihn an. Nun reagierte Tony und blickte sie an.

"Ja, Ms. Potts?", fragte er bemüht seine Aufregung in der Stimme zu verstecken.

"Würdest du bitte aufhören diesen Mann anzustarren? Er will sich immerhin noch vorstellen.“, ermahnte sie ihren Boss.

"Nun, ich bin Doctor Stephen Strange, ehemaliger Neurologe." Er lächelte leicht und streckte zur Begrüßung die Hand aus, die Tony leicht zögerlich erwiderte.

"Ähm... Mich muss ich sicherlich nicht vorstellen. Ehemaliger Neurologe? Was machen Sie jetzt, Doctor?", fragte er und die Männer schritten langsam auf die riesigen Fenster des Ballraums zu. Pepper hatte sich mit einem Grinsen davongeschlichen. Der Ball war gut besucht und gefüllt mit den reichsten und wichtigsten Menschen in New York. Stephen grinste bei der Frage.

"Nun ja, das ist der Grund, warum ich mit Ihnen sprechen wollte, Mr. Stark. Ich gehöre einer Gruppierung an, die anstatt die physischen Gefahren für diese Welt bekämpft wie die Avengers das Machen oder gemacht haben."

"Hey, wir machen nur eine Pause. Wirklich getrennt haben wir uns nicht", stellte Tony klar und Stephens Augen schimmerten belustigt.

"Natürlich. Die Meister der mystischen Mächte bekämpfen alles von Monstern aus anderen Dimensionen bis zu einfachen Magiern. Und da ich seit Kurzem der Sorcerer Supreme bin, dachte ich, dass es eine gute Idee wäre Kontakt zu den Avengers aufzubauen.", erklärte Stephen weiter. "Nur leider mussten Sie sich ja mit Captain America streiten und ihn zu einem Gesetzlosen erklären. Außerdem ist ein Gründungsmitglied in Ruhestand, während zwei weitere vom Erdboden verschwunden sind. Für mich klingt das so, als stünden Sie nun ziemlich allein da."

"Es war nicht allein meine Schuld. Ich wollte nie, dass sich die Avengers aufspalten und sich in alle Richtungen verteilen.", sagte Tony und fühlte sich unbehaglich darüber zu sprechen. Die letzten Monate hatte er damit verbracht es zu verdrängen und nicht darüber reden zu müssen. Und nun stand irgendein Zauberer vor ihm, der ihm dieses Ereignis immer wieder auf die Nase binden muss. "Außerdem habe ich schon genug schlaflose Nächte."

"Da hilft Ihnen dieser Ball sicherlich gut", meinte Stephen sarkastisch und lächelte.

"Ja, danke." Tony lächelte ebenfalls. "Übrigens einfach nur Tony." Stephen nahm es nickend zur Notiz. "Sag mal, bin ich der erste Avenger, den du aufsuchst?", fragte Tony nach einer kurzen Pause.

"Nein, ich habe bereits Thor getroffen, da sein Bruder Loki eine Gefahr von magischer Natur darstellen könnte. Du bist allerdings der zweite, Tony. ", meinte Stephen. "Nur leider schien Thor nicht ganz an meiner Hilfe interessiert gewesen zu sein. Denn seit unserem Gespräch ist er, wie bereits erwähnt, zusammen mit Hulk vom Erdboden verschwunden."

"Nein, Hulk wird schon seit dem Kampf in Sokovia vermisst. Und Thor ist schon immer sehr direkt gewesen.", meinte Tony. "Du bist wirklich ein Zauberer, oder? Ich werde hier nicht verarscht wie in irgendeiner dieser Shows?" Tony musterte den Mann vor ihm in seinem schlichten, eleganten und dennoch sexy Anzug. Seine Hände sahen nur ein wenig seltsam aus.

"Nein" Stephen lächelte amüsiert. "Ich kann wirklich mit Magie umgehen."

"Beweis?", fragte Tony und Stephen überlegte kurz, bevor er mit Hilfe von wagen Handzeichen eine Schar blauer Schmetterlinge über die Gäste schickte. Sie flatterten lebhaft und schimmerten türkis unter den golden leuchtenden Lampen. Tony, wie viele andere Gäste auch, sahen erstaunt und verzaubert zu den Insekten hinauf.

"Wie wunderschön sie sind", hauchte Tony und blickte zu Stephen, der sanft ihn anlächelte. Tony nahm und hielt Stephens Hand sanft. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber es fühlte sich gut und richtig an. Stephens Hand zitterte leicht, als er den sanften Druck erwidern wollte, doch er schaffte es nicht. Beschämt von seiner Unfähigkeit befreite er sich aus Tonys sanfter Hand. Stephen blickte weg und spürte Tonys Blick auf seinem Gesicht brennen.

"Was ist mit deinen Händen geschehen?", fragte Tony vorsichtig. Fast schon ängstlich hörte sich seine Stimme an und Stephen seufzte leise. Er fürchtete sich vor dieser Frage, obwohl sie eigentlich harmlos war. Seine Hände zitterten nur noch mehr. Sein Schweigen zog sich in die Länge und Tony stand da, ihn ansehend, auf eine Antwort wartend, süß aussehend. Er blickte ihm wieder in die Augen und versuchte mit fester Stimme zu sprechen.

"E-es war ein Autounfall.", brachte er heraus und atmete tief durch. Er versuchte seine Hände wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Tony blickte ihn weiter erwartungsvoll an. Stephen wusste, dass er nicht aufgeben würde. "Meine Hände wurden stark beschädigt u-und durch zahlreiche OPs haben die Ärzte versucht sie zu reparieren. A-aber es hat nicht gereicht für..." Seine Stimme erstarb und er hob seine Hände, damit Tony die hässlichen Narben sehen konnte. Sie zitterten nur noch stärker und Stephen ließ sie wieder sinken.

"Für deine Arbeit als Neurologe.", beendete Tony den Satz und sah ihm in die Augen. Stephen fand, dass etwas rätselhaftes in seinem Blick lag. Er nickte kaum merklich. "Und deswegen hast du Magie erlernt, damit es dir besser geht." Wieder nickte Stephen. Tony sah ihn für zwei Sekunden reglos an, dann nahm er Stephens Hand in seine. Sanft fuhr er die langgezogenen Narben über jeden einzelnen Finger nach. Es kribbelte sehr, aber es war auch sehr angenehm. Er ließ Tony machen und kam ihm kaum merklich näher. Als Tony bei seinem kleinen Finger angekommen war und ihre Hände sinken lassen wollte, ergriff Stephen seine kleineren Hände, zog ihn an sich, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn kurz und sanft.

Sofort wurden Tonys Wangen tief rot und verdutzt sah er den Zauberer an. Doch das Zittern von Stephens Hände hatte schlagartig nachgelassen. Er grinste charmant und küsste Stephen nun intensiver. Manche Gäste drehten sich empört zu ihnen um, andere waren entzückt, darunter Pepper, und wiederum andere schossen sofort Fotos, um den Kuss am nächsten Morgen als erste in der eigenen Zeitung stehen zu haben.

Stephen lächelte glücklich. Es fühlte sich so richtig an und so gut. Er legte eine Hand an Tonys Wange und genoss es seine warme Haut zu spüren. "Es ist-"

"Sch!", machte Tony und legte ihm grinsend einen Finger auf den Mund. Dann küsste er ihn wieder und kuschelte sich enger an ihn, ohne auf die Anzüge zu achten, die zwischen ihnen zerknitterten.

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser Oneshot wurde sich gewünscht von @klzxch auf Wattpad.  
> Wenn ihr euch auch einen Oneshot wünscht, schreibt es bitte in die Kommentare!


End file.
